ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Red (ULTRAMAN)
, real name , is an alien that appears in the 2011 manga ULTRAMAN. He bears a strong resemblance to a certain monster. History ULTRAMAN Red was a champion of the underground fight club with in the Alien City. However he was dethroned and lost his right eye to Jack in the match that dethroned him. While Jack and Shinjiro were having lunch in a park area in the alien city, Red appeared and challenged Jack to a rematch. Jack, having won by some trickery presented Shinjiro as his superior (he called him aniki in a yakuza fashion) setting the poor boy up to face the large alien. Red sent Shinjiro flying but commented on how the boy casually survived his punch. As Shinjiro was ready for another round, they were stopped by the appearance of Moroboshi, who demanded they stop. Not wanting to tackle with the SSSP, Red allowed them to leave without incident. Red was with Jack when he encountered an alien agent and called the SSSP. Sometime later he and Jack appeared in the middle of a city, causing a commotion, when Shinjiro appeared to investigate, Jack gave him the okay to use an unknown drug and transform into a giant, gaining a greater resemblance to his namesake. Red fought Shinjiro, who for a time held his own against the giant but the boy was eventually overpowered, with his aggression increased Red through Shinjiro at a mother and child causing him to suddenly gain the power of flight. With that, Red was no longer able to fight Shinjiro and the battle was ended. The whole thing was a setup to get Shinjiro to awaken more of his latent powers. Jack and Red, disguised as a toddler, went to see Shinjiro at a cafe after his identity had been found out by Seiji Hokuto. Jack comforted him but told him to also beware, while Red was too busy showing off his form-changing device. He later appeared with Jack and Shin Hayata to help Shinjiro and Seiji fight off against the Ace Killer Squad. After that, Jack disappeared to America and left Red behind, angering him. Agent Adad approached Red and warned him about the Star of Darkness getting more active, and recruited him to find Yapool, who was also in America. He and Adad recruited Kotaro after nursing him back to health. Red joined Jack and the others in the battle against the Star of Darkness, taking on the footsoldiers, but soon found themselves overwhelmed by the Golden Fortress. Fortunately, Moroboshi arrived with new weapons and single-handedly destoyed the giant robot, leaving them and the other Ultramen to fight against the Star of Darkness' members. Jack and Red teamed up on a brutish alien, but the foe proved too tough for them. Moroboshi arrived and simply sliced the alien in half, upsetting the both of them. Profile Stats *Age: 27 years (Physically 5 in mimicry state) *Weight: 309 kg (normal state), 24kg (Mimicry state) *Height: 10m (True Form), 273cm (normal state), 100cm (Mimicry state) Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: Red is very strong, partially due to his size, strong enough to send a normal person flying with a punch. *Endurance/Durability: Red endured a punch from Shinjiro to the face and was still able to continue the battle. *Extraordinary Jumper/Agility: Despite his appearance, Red can jump rather high into the air. His jump was nowhere as high as Shin's or Shinjiro's but it was still an impressive height. *Transformation: Through the use of an unknown device/formula, Red was able to transform into a giant. This form with a tail is apparently his original form. Unfortunately, Red seems to suffer from heightened aggression in this form. *Human Form: Using a special device on his wrist, Red can take on a human form. However, some of his traits are still visible such as a need for an eye patch over his right eye, sharp teeth and ridiculous strength. *Communicator: A collar worn on his neck that immediately translates what he says. Red Human Form.jpg|Red's Human Form Red_Tail_Manga.jpg|Red's tail, present in his true form Gallery Red_(2011 Manga).jpg RedOfficial.png Trivia *Red was clearly inspired by Red King; however it is unknown how his species is related to that monster. *Unlike other aliens seen, Red does not speak any Earth language. *Red's human form is stated to be that of a five year old human. *Red is completely written out of the manga's anime adaptation and is replaced by Black King. See Also *Red King Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)